Aeolian Namekian
Gark(難破船,Gark) is a Namekian son of the Super Namek, Lord Slug. According to Piccolo, Gark originally was born a member of the 'Dragon Clan 'but his fusion with his father, who was a Namekian Warrior made him a hybrid between the two classes, but due to another fusion with an unknown Super Namek; belonging to the Dragon Clan, he is mainly a Dragon Clan Member. He was naturally born with a enormous amount power level, similar to the Nameless Namekian, which is one of the reason's his father cherished about him. However, Gark possessed a kind and gentle spirit, resulting in his father disowning him.' 'Overview' History ''After being disowned by his own father, Gark traveled from planet to planet, attempting to find new and stronger warriors. Eventually, Gark ran into Cooler, who easily defeated the young namekian. After his defeat, Gark continues his travel across the galaxy, and eventually fuses with an unknown Super Namek who was left on the verge of death by Cooler.After fusing with the Super Namek (who later was revealed, to not be the creator of the dragonballs), he revived his deceased father in an attempt to extract his revenge. After a long battle, he defeated his father, and left him on the verge of death. In an attempt to continue living, his father offered to fuse with Gark (however this is later discovered to be a plan to take over his son's body). Gark manages to fight his father's in his subconscious and wins, allowing him to retain control of his body and personality. From that point, Gark travels to '' Planet Yardrat where he becomes the Guardian, but is ultimately replaced by Soba after he decides to leave and travel to Earth; in an attempt to meet up with other Namekians.'' ''Appearance'' Similar to all Namekians, Gark has no hair, and has two Antennas coming from his forehead. He is usually seen wearing shoe's similar to that of Piccolo's, black pants, an black undershirt, and a blue gi on the top. He also has a yellow belt, and black wristbands. After being attacked and disowned by his father he has a scar on the right side of his face, directly beneath his eye. He is also seen wearing earrings. '' '' '' ''Personality Despite being beaten to a pulp and treated unfairly for majority of his life, Gark is still a very kind hearted person, although he strongly dislikes his father to an enormous degree. This is displayed when one of Frieza's goons were attacking a village of innocent creatures, and Gark came to their rescue. Gark is also a very calm and collective person; never attacking an oppponent unless he is certain that he can defeat them, or knows what they are capable of. Due to this, Gark is not always recognized as the "main" hero. Although he isn't as strong as majority of the Z Fighters, with the exception of a few: Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Gark is extremely knowledgeable when it comes to training, and can truly help any warrior achieve the full extent of their power. ''Technique's and Special Abilities'' Flight- the ability to fly through the use of Ki. Antenna Beam-Gark fires a beam of electricity through his Antennae. Eye Lasers-fires a beam of energy through the eyes. Ki Blast-most basic form of energy waves. Wildfire Destruction-Gark points his to index finger in the air, and the a large amount of energy shoots from the ground. This attack somewhat resembles Nappa's signature attack, Volcano Explosion. Ki Sense- the ability to sense Ki. Magic Materialization-the ability to make things pop out of thin air. Sai Sei-Gark can regenerate limbs as long as his head is intact. Telekinesis-The ability to move things with the mind. Telepathy-The ability to communicate with another being, mentally. Cloning – A technique where Gark divides himself into two or more versions of himself. *Tri-Form – A technique where Gark divides himself into three versions of himself. *Multi-Form – A technique where Gark divides himself into four versions of himself. Great Namek – Piccolo grows much larger than his size, increasing his strength greatly. Psycho Thread – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Instant Transmission – The teleportation technique which Gark learned from the Yardrats after becoming the guardian of the Planet. Healing- a unique ability he recieved after fusing with the Super Namek, although he isn't able to restore clothes of the victim that he's healing. Making it less powerful than that of Dende's. Power Due to his continous training and fusions with other Super Namekians, Gark's power level is 105 Million, making him extremely strong for a Namekian, but much weaker than the evil Tyrant, Frieza. Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors